The Little Mermaid
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Luffy has always loved what life was like above the sea even if her father is against it. When she sees a prince who's human, will her will to become one best her judgment and allow her to trust the sea witch? based off actual movie Luffyko.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request that MusicNote5 asked me to do a while ago. Since I have been with other things I never got around to writing it so here it is. Luffy is a girl because that was part of the request. Zoro is the prince, Ace is Flounder, Sabo is Sebastian. Nami, Vivi, Keimi, Robin and Hancock take the part of the sisters and Dragon is Tritan. I don't know who I should have play the witch yet so tell me if you have any idea please. Oh yeah, Max that dog is Chopper. I am pretty much following the plot of the Walt Disney movie but making it more for teens. Hope you like.

* * *

**

The Little Mermaid

Chapter 1

The world under ours is different from what we think it is. We think that the only life we have under there are the fish and the dolphins along with other animals. What if we were wrong and that there is life under the ocean that is not what we think? What if there was such a thing, as mermaids?

* * *

"LUFFY!"

A small mermaid, the age of fifteen quickly hid behind a coral reef as her father swam past, his dark green tale flapping quickly. The black haired girl smiled at the escape and quickly bolted, her friend Ace right behind her.

The small, black and orange fish laughed a bit at the escape as the two of them swam towards the ship that they had found, sunken and attached to a rock formation. Luffy had a bag in her hand, ready to get any good stuff she could find. Her red tail flapped happily as the girl made it to the ship.

"Your father really needs to loosen up." Ace said as the two of them entered through a window. Luffy laughed and swam around the inside of the ship.

"I wish that he would let me have more freedom." Luffy said as they explored the sunken vessel. "Okay so I skipped out on the rehearsals and didn't show up to the show, but I don't like signing for everyone."

"Just for your friends." Ace said and Luffy laughed again.

Luffy, the youngest princess of the underwater kingdom was the most tomboyish of them all. She had her long black hair cut short and denied being anything close to a girl. The scar under her left eye showed just how boyish she was, choosing to fight with the male mermaids instead of actually being ladylike with the female ones.

"Nami has the looks but she's money crazy. Robin is pretty but always reading books. Vivi is sweet and cares for the country but always forgets things. Keimi is cute but she overreacts. Hancock is the prettiest but she won't leave me alone." Luffy said with a sigh, naming off her older sisters.

"Nami and Hancock are bitches, Vivi can get naïve and Robin is pretty scary. Keimi just needs to stop getting eaten." Ace said as they came up to a part that held a lot of things and Luffy's eyes widened as she happily went over and picked up the different objects that were around her.

"Wow isn't this stuff amazing!" the girl asked picking up an object that was long and had three pointy things on it.

"What is it?" Ace asked trying to hold back his laughter at the girl's excitement.

"I don't know but I bet Usopp does." Luffy said putting it in her bag and looking around some more.

Ace whipped around when the sound of crashing reached his ears and he came face to face with a large saw-tooth shark. "ARLONG!" the fish said in surprise as the shark of the area charged towards him and Luffy.

Luffy swam out of the way, proving just how fast she was even though she got her bag snagged onto a piece of loose wood. Luffy went back and quickly grabbed the bag, barely dodging the sharp teeth behind her. Luffy pushed Ace outside the window that they entered through and they swam out into the open.

Arlong was on their fins and Luffy sped up, rushing forward as fast as she could with Ace barely able to keep up of mermaids were the fastest creatures in the ocean. Luffy noticed the anchor of the ship in the distance and a smile grew on her lips. Ace sighed knowing very well that it was something dangerous and that she was probably going to be reckless again, but this was Luffy.

Luffy rushed for it and easily made it through the whole that the chain attaches to and Arlong, being the stupid shark he was, followed. Luffy pointed and laughed at Arlong who had gotten stuck in the whole and was trying his hardest to get out. Ace stuck his tongue out at the shark and the two friends swam away, towards the surface where they would meet their friend.

* * *

Luffy carefully broke the surface and looked around before swimming towards a small rock outing where their seagull friend Usopp lived. The bird happily fell down and looked at his friend who put her bag onto the rock and dumped out all that was found.

"I found a bunch of stuff today." Luffy said happily and Ace came up next to her and waited for the 'wise great Usopp' had to say.

"Hey you did." Usopp said picking up the fork that Luffy had found. "Why this is a very rare object."

"What is it?" Luffy asked excitedly, her brown eyes shining.

"This is a mishanob, humans use these to comb their hair." The bird said running it through his top feathers and making the oddly curly feathers a mess.

"Wow, what about this?" Luffy asked holding up a pipe.

"That's another rarity, I haven't seen one of these babies in over five hundred years." Usopp said taking it.

"You're five hundred?" Ace questioned while the seagull put the thing to his long beak.

"This here is a musical instrument that used to be played by the two legs." The bird said blowing into it even though it was full of sand.

"Okay, we know what it is, but was it worth almost getting eaten by a shark for?" Ace asked and Usopp looked at the fish as if he was stupid.

"Of course, the great captain Usopp has survived so many shark attacks that it isn't funny." Usopp said beginning once again another lie.

"I really want to hear it Usopp." Luffy said filling her bag and looking at Ace. "My dad's already pissed that I missed the concert, if he finds me up here, I'll be dead."

"Fine, you can listen another time." Usopp said as his mermaid friend dove into the water.

* * *

"Not only did you miss practice but you also went to the surface again." Dragon said as he lectured his daughter once again on her poor behavior.

"But Dad, I don't like singing in front of other mermaids." Luffy said but the man put his hand up.

"I don't get what you find so interesting in those two legged barbarians." The man said and Luffy huffed.

"They aren't barbarians, I find them neat." Luffy said looking at her father who just frowned.

"They eat fish." The man said.

"So do sharks." Luffy said before glancing at Sabo who sheepishly came out from behind the king.

"I think Luffy has a point your majesty." The crab said and Dragon looked at him before turning his attention to Luffy. "But the fact that you skipped the concert is inevitable."

Ace stuck his tongue out at their friend who gladly returned it. "Don't be a stick in the mud Sabo." The fish said and Sabo frowned.

"I just happen to be more responsible than you two trouble makers." The crab said.

"Luffy, I want you to go and think about this. And stop going to the surface." Dragon said and Luffy sighed before leaving the room. "Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh on her."

"No matter how harsh you are, Luffy isn't going to listen completely. Maybe we should have someone watch her." Sabo suggested and the man smiled before glancing down at the crab who frowned knowing very well what he just got himself into.

* * *

Sabo swam as fast as he could after the two troublemakers. Like he expected, Ace and Luffy didn't go to their room, they completely left the castle all together. Sabo followed the two as they swam away from the kingdom and towards a rock structure. Luffy very easily moved and rock before looking around as Ace swam in.

Luffy followed and Sabo barely made it in after them. Sabo walked along the floor of the sea and looked at all the things around him. He noticed objects that were shiny and dull, some that were old while others were almost deadly looking. He noticed Luffy swimming around and hid, questioning what all the stuff was.

"Mo~! I really wish that Dad would understand what I'm like." Luffy said carefully placing different objects in different places. Ace smiled as the girl swam around in a dancing fashion.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete?" Luffy began to sing and Sabo and Ace became hypnotized by the girl's voice.

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

Luffy swam up to the top of the cliff, singing as she went. "I want to be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'. Walking around on those- what do you call them? Oh yeah, feet!" the girl laughed and looked at Ace who was smiling at her.

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Sabo leaned out of his hiding place, understanding completely what the girl was talking about. He had to put a stop to it even if he did want Luffy to be happy, going to where the barbarous two legged land was absolutely out of the question.

"Luffy stop this this instant."

Ace and Luffy turned to Sabo who was staring at them seriously. Both instantly swam down to him and the crab gestured to all the stuff that surrounded them. "What is this, if your father knew about this stuff he'd have both our heads." Sabo said.

"You had better not tell him." Ace said blocking the green grab from going any farther than he already had.

"I have to; Luffy it's ridiculous to dream about the world up there, and Luffy, Luffy? LUFFY!" the crab watched as Luffy swam to the top of the cavern again.

A shadow had fallen onto them and Luffy was curious as to what had caused it. Ace followed and Sabo wasn't far behind, knowing very well that the two of them were going to get into a hell of a lot of trouble if left alone.

"It's a ship." Luffy said recognizing the shape even if they were seeing it from the underneath.

"Luffy, don't go near that!" Sabo said but Luffy and Ace were already swimming towards the large object.

Luffy appeared above the water and looked at the large ship. Ace and Sabo appeared next to her and Luffy smiled as she swam closer, her boy short hair barely grazing the water.

"Luffy this is a very bad idea." Sabo said even though he too was curious.

"I'm only going to look." Luffy said. "What harm could it do?"

* * *

Once again this is a request that was actually a lot of fun to type up. Hope you liked and give me your opinion in who should be the witch and her two eel servants.


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Mermaid

Chapter 2

Music could be heard from the ship that was gently rocking on the waves as Luffy carefully swam up to it to look at what was going on. The girl smiled as she easily scaled the side of the ship and looked through a hole that was near the deck. Music was being played and people were dancing but the one that caught the girl's attention was a green haired man who was playing a flute while leaning against the railing of the ship.

A brown dog with a blue nose was dancing around the man happily and the green haired man couldn't help but laugh as it tripped him, interrupting his song. Prince Zoro, the prince of the kingdom patted Chopper, his dog on the head and looked at his friend who walked by and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Prince Zoro your father will not be too happy that you denied yet another princess for the hand of marriage." Sanji said trying to act polite in front of the royalty though he knew that the members of the crew knew about their actual relationship.

"Whatever ero-chef but I hated that bitch." Zoro said passing it off and looking at the sea but this just pissed Sanji off.

"What the hell did you call Nami-swan!" the blonde asked which started yet another fight between the two men.

Luffy laughed as Usopp came and flew next to her to watch the fight as well. "They are funny." Luffy said to her friend, smiling happily as she looked at the green haired man. "And he's pretty handsome."

"The blonde or the prince?" Usopp asked before glancing at the sky nervously.

"The prince of course." Luffy said looking away before letting go of the side of the ship as it jerked around by the rough waves. "A storm!"

Luffy dove underwater before quickly resurfacing and looking at the two legged people who began to panic as the storm began to strike them. Lightning flashed in the sky a bright blue as the skies darkened. Luffy looked up at the sky displeased. "Of all times one hit." The girl said before diving under and swimming closer to the ship that began to tilt dangerously.

The crew had lost control of the ship and lightning struck the mast setting the sail aflame and breaking through everything. Zoro ran around, dodging bits and helping people get onto life boats. Sanji had them ready and soon all humans were on the boats before Zoro noticed that Chopper was still stuck on the ship.

Against Sanji's warnings, Zoro jumped into the deadly ocean and climbed the side of the burning ship. "CHOPPER!" the man called for the dog had disappeared.

Luffy watched as Zoro pushed the brown dog over the side of the ship and onto a life boats before the ship was struck by lightning once again. This time the ship capsized and the prince fell with it. Luffy being the fastest being in the ocean was fine in the rough waves but a human would not be. The girl quickly dove after the sinking man.

Ace and Sabo caught up to the girl as she dragged the unconscious man away from the sinking ship and the people who were calling for the man. Luffy struggled a bit had little problem as she swam the hardest she could to keep the man above the surface and help him breath.

* * *

It took till morning for the young mermaid to be able to drag the man onto the shores of land and out of the ocean. Usopp flew over to them while Sabo appeared next to Luffy and Ace stayed in the water. The mermaid sat next to the unconscious man and looked at him worried.

"Is he dead?" she asked and Usopp grabbed the man's foot and put it to his ear err head.

"Dear god he has no heart beat." The bird said and Sabo sweat dropped.

"No he's breathing!" Luffy said happily looking at the young man's face happily. "Wow, he really is kinda handsome."

"Don't go acting like a love sick school girl." Ace asked and Luffy laughed her childish laugh before looking Zoro body over.

"He must train a lot to get this much muscle." The girl said running a slender tanned finger down the man's chest before beginning to sing the song she had sung the day before. The man's eyes warily opened and stared up at Luffy.

The sound of a dog barking rushed to the girl's ears and Luffy instantly rushed into the water along with Ace and Sabo as Usopp flew away. The red tailed mermaid hid behind a rock and watched as the blonde teen and the dog from earlier came running up to the man who had sat up.

"Oi Marimo you okay?" Sanji asked and Zoro sat up before looking at the ocean.

"I think a girl saved me." Zoro said placing his hand on the dog's head.

"You got saved by a chick?" Sanji asked and Zoro nodded. "A girl falling for you, you must have hit your head hard."

Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm and dragged the man away, out of Luffy's sight. The girl smiled knowing that the prince would be fine but also at the fact that he had seen her. Luffy happily dove down into the ocean and laughed as the water rushed pass her as she went down.

She had a crush on a prince who was human.

* * *

Each chapter of this is going to be pretty short. The first was long because I wanted to get to the ship part and I doubt I will do anymore lyrics except for the song Poor Unfortunate Souls because I love that song. Hope you liked and Sanji fits that one guy who was the prince's servant perfectly because he will fight with Zoro.


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Mermaid

Chapter 3

Luffy looked at the ocean ceiling while she lay on a rock that was positioned on the rock bottom. A smile grew on her face as she thought of the green haired prince from the day before. Ace sighed as he watched the girl through his black eyes before looking up at Sabo who swam over to the young princess.

"Luffy you have to stop this, if your dad figures out that you've fallen in love with a human do you know what he'll do?" Sabo asked and Luffy turned on her stomach and faced the crab.

"He will lecture me, yell at me, ground me and turn you into lunch." Luffy said with a smile and Sabo sighed at the girl's unwariness.

"Yes and those people are barbarians." Sabo said though he himself wasn't sure.

"I'm sick and tired of this royal life." Luffy said and Ace sweat dropped.

"So marrying a prince is going to fix that?" he asked and Luffy puffed her cheeks out.

"I mean that I hate the rules that dad gives me are too strict and I hate rules." Luffy complained and her two friends sighed knowing that it was true.

"Why don't you like life under the sea?" Sabo asked and Luffy sighed.

"it's not that I don't love the ocean, I just want to know what life is like above it." the girl said with a smile and Sabo sighed. "Don't you dare start singing under the sea."

Ace started to laugh as Sabo just puffed his cheeks and watched Luffy swim away before Ace turned to him. "Remember that you don't tell Luffy's dad anything." The fish said.

"Don't tell me what?"

The crab and fish, along with Luffy who had recognized her father's voice turned to see the long black haired man. Luffy froze and instantly swam over and tried to get her dad not to think about anything. "It's nothing Dad." Luffy said frantically. "I mean it's not like I saved a human and fell in love with him or anything."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Dragon asked as Luffy quickly covered her mouth.

"Nice going smart one." Ace muttered and the girl glared at him.

"Luffy, I told you not to go to the surface and to ignore the barbarians and you tell me that you not only saved one but wish to mate him?" the black haired man asked and Luffy puffed her cheeks.

"They aren't barbarians Dad, they are people like us." Luffy said in hopes of defending them.

"They eat fish." Dragon said.

"So do sharks." Luffy muttered and Dragon glared at the girl.

"You are not to go to the surface again and stop collecting their things." Dragon said and Luffy's brown eyes widened as she looked at her dad.

"You didn't..?" she asked glancing at Sabo who looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Luffy but it is for your own good." The green crab said as Luffy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Dad, what did you do to them?" Luffy asked and Dragon looked at her while firmly gripping his triton.

"I got rid of them." The man said and Luffy's eyes went wide before the girl swam away.

"I HATE YOU!" the girl screamed as she went in the direction of her hide out with Ace behind her, the fish didn't even look back at the two of them.

* * *

Yeah I messed up part of it but I like it better this way and I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. Hope you liked^^


End file.
